


Idle

by queenhomeslice



Series: The Cleaning Girl [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Janitor Reader, Kissing, Lunch, Noctis is a bad influence, Reader-Insert, Sneaking Around, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Noct finds his crush on her lunch break and suggests other activities
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: The Cleaning Girl [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562332
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	Idle

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the context of Between a Broom and a Hard Place  
> ________  
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

________________ is in one of the rarely-used back stairwells. She likes coming here for a break, after she crosses off half of her daily to-do list. It’s quiet, warm, and deserted—the Citadel staff lounges are too noisy and filled with conflicting smells of food. She usually packs hot food to heat up, then carts it along in a brown paper sack to come eat and play King’s Knight in quiet. It’s noon, and ____________ wonders what her prince is up to today. She dare not text him first, no matter how much she wants to—no matter how many times Noct has kissed her silly and whispered in the aftermath, _It’s okay to message me first,_ _y’know_ _._ She still feels so frightened about the whole thing. What would the council say? What will her fellow workers think if they find out? It’s all too complicated for her liking. She almost wishes that Noct had placed his affections somewhere else—but then she thinks of kissing him, and that thought quickly dies. Kissing Noctis is her whole world, and she doesn’t know if she could give up the forbidden fruit now that she’s had it. 

The door above the landing opens, heavy footsteps thumping down the stairwell to the landing she’s sitting on. ________________ doesn’t acknowledge her visitor; she bites into her sandwich (groceries are thin this time of the month) and presses _Launch_ on King’s Knight. 

“You’re a hard little mouse to track down.” 

The husky voice sends shivers down her spine. ____________ looks up to see her prince looming over her, full lips turned up into a smirk. 

“Your Highness—Noct,” she quickly corrects. It still feels foreign, but her prince has insisted on the familiarity, at least when they’re alone. “Hi.” 

“Hi yourself.” Noctis slumps down the wall next to her, knocking his knee against hers and leaning his head on her shoulder. “Whatcha doin’?” 

“Hunting behemoths,” she replies dryly, knowing that Noctis appreciates the sarcasm. 

“You’ve been hanging around Gladio,” Noct laughs. 

_____________ snorts. “Sorry. I’m eating lunch, of course. It’s my break.” 

“Well, I knew you weren’t slacking off.” 

_____________ shakes her head. “Never.” 

“Not even if I commanded you to slack off and have some fun with me?” 

She feels her face flush at Noct’s intonation of the sentence. “What...sort of fun?” 

“Oh, I’m sure we could think of plenty of things to do.” 

She bites her sandwich and gulps. “We could...climb up to the roof and watch the city.” An innocent enough suggestion. 

“Yeah? The roof’s a pretty private place.” Noctis lifts his head and turns, staring at her profile. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Her heart slams against her rib cage as she shakes her head. “I’m—not really—” 

“You _are_ ,” chides Noctis. “C’mon. Finish your sandwich and we’ll go up to the roof.” 

“Are you sure I...I don’t want to get in trouble...?” 

“I’ll vouch for ya. Besides, I’m trying to run away from a meeting.” Noctis looks up. “These stairs reach the top?” 

_____________ shakes her head. “Almost, but the floor they end on has a service elevator right outside the door. We can finish that way. We’re about halfway down.” She sighs. “Noct, I’m not as fit as you. You’re going to make me collapse.” 

“I’ll carry you when you get tired. Betcha I can already bench press more than what you weigh anyway.” 

The cleaning girl feels her face run about as hot as she can stand. “I’m so embarrassed,” she whispers. “You deserve someone...who can keep up with you...” 

“You’re perfect the way you are,” says Noctis. “It’ll be good training for me. C’mon.” He stands, holding out his hand. 

_______________ slips her phone in her pocket and swallows the rest of her sandwich, letting Noctis pull her to her feet. He keeps his hand in hers as they ascend the back stairs. 

They spend the rest of the afternoon on the roof, speaking quietly with one another, exchanging lazy kisses until the sun goes down. 


End file.
